gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
La spada di Pagini
La spada di Pagini is the first written play by the composer/playwriter, Jack Hirsch. I hope you can enjoy this Hirsch Production. Setting *'ACT I - 1743, The Caribbean Islands' **'Scene I - La ''isla de Spada' **'Scene II - El diablo de oro' **'Scene III -''' **'Scene IV -' *'ACT II - 1744, ''To be decided' **'Scene I -''' **'Scene II -' **'Scene III -' **'Scene IV -' ACT I Overture Begins Scene I The ocean was quiet. The sun was gone, replaced by the ghostly white moon, casting an eerie ray of moonlight onto the deck of a small sloop. The ocean made no noise tonight, except the creaking of the sloop, which would fool anyone into thinking it was a huanted vessel. As the ship stood there, silent as the night, shadows were casted apon the stain-glass windows of the captain's cabin. Inside the cabin, a man paced the room, grumbling and murming to himself. He looked like a hairy brown beast. His shirt was torn in places, his hair was greasy and sticking out of his tricorn, and his face was dirty, which clouded most of his appearance. The room he was pacing in, however, was the complete opposite. It was perfectly neat and organized, and glittering with gleaming pieces of silver and gold in every shape imaginable. Chalices, goblets, coins, daggers, crowns of past kings and queens, and scultpures of animals, from eagles to boars. One item, however, stood out. It was a silver and bronze case, about three feet long. Inside it, the legendary sword of Antonio le Pagini, the famous Italian explorer who discovered the Temple of Jeducite, and built the colony of Del Pagini. The silver sabre was placed in a purple sheath that had designs of flowers engraved on it. As the Captain paced about the ship, he noticed that the sloop was reaching land. He stepped out of the cabin door, facing the deck of the sloop. The ocean had gotten much more rough. Waves crashed over the ship, the masts were creaking like about to fall, and the wind howled madly. He noticed all his men were asleep. Then it hit him. They weren't reaching land they were still. They had been near land for over 24 hours! He was furious his men didn't notice that and took action. Captain: ('storming down to crews' bunks) Men! Wake up you scurvy bastards! I want movement everywere! Get up get up! Non stop! Do it! We're near land! Everyone to their stations and lift that anchor! NOW! ''The crew runs around struggling to get the ship going. They start to pull up the anchor. They pull it up and the men hurry to the masts. The Sails fall carelessly and they are on there way. A man walks up to him and starts speaking spanish. '' '''1rst Mate: '¿Sir, usted tiene, yerra… la espada? (Sir, do you have the...err sword?) The captain slowly turns his head to face the 1rst mate. 'Captain: '''Aye. Ahora saque la espada y transpórtela a las lanchas. Estamos alcanzando la orilla. (Aye. Take the sword out now and transport it to the longboats. We're reaching the shore.) ''As they reach shore, the men scramble to get out the longboats as their captain watches over them, casting a ghostly shadow on the deck. 'Captain: '''Gents! Arm yourselfs. Enrique Spada does not show mercy, nor think to kill. He will kill all of you on site at will. I suggest only the conquistadors follow me. (Grins) Thank you for your time. ''The captain grabs a bayonet that lay on the deck astray, and watches as four conquistadors struggle to get a two longboats ready. One for the sword and the Captain, another for his protection. They climb into the longboat and row to the shore of the rocky island. '''Captain: '''Now. When we get to shore (gesturing hands), you don't move, talk, or make any threat to him or his hombres. We must just get there and get out...alive. '''Conquistador 1: Sí sir. ¿Me excusan para pedir pero, qué son él sobre este hombre que sea tan espantoso? (Yes sir. Excuse me to ask but, what is it about this man that is so frightening?) Captain: Está muy bien. Está muy bien. Apenas no lo consiga enojado. Si usted no lo molesta entonces todo está bien. (It's fine. It's fine. Just don't get him angry. If you don't annoy him then all is well.) The longboats arrive at a giant rock. There is three men standing patiently waiting. They are standing perfectly still. One of the men, standing between two conquistadors, was dressed in an orange sack vest, ripped shirt, long patched pants, and a black gaucho. He had severe look on his face like he would kill a man any second. This, was Ènrique Spada. Two long minutes passed.... just silence. Captain: 'Spada. I'm here. I brought the sword. '''Enrique Spada: '(Plain faced) Where is it. The captain gestures to his men to take out the sword. They unlatch the case and carefully lift it out and hand it to the captain. He salutes to Spada, and he snatches it out of the captain's hands. He examines it, and runs his black burnt fingers down the blade. 'Spada: '''It's nice. I like it. But what I am going to do now needs no more then one witness. (Grins) The captain knew right away what Spada was planning... in a flash of movement, the conquistadors who were stadning next to the captain were laying on the floor in a pool of blood. '''Captain: '(Smiling) I like the way you work. Ha.. funny. 'Spada: '''What? '''Captain: '''Oh nothing. '''Spada: '(Gets up close to captain, losing his temper) What is it you rotten son of a wench! 'Captain: '''I gave you what you want! Carry on with your business! ''The captain leaves the island and alone. '''End of Scene I Scene II The waves crashed angrily against the barnacle-encrusted hull of Spada's Spanish galleon, El diablo de oro (The Gold Devil). A tropical storm had started. The rain poured harder then ever, while the lightning lit up the dark and gloomy sky, and the thunder exploded sending shockwaves of death and fear in every direction. A few miles away a hurricane spun accros the ocean, getting close to Spada's ship. Onboard the galleon, men scrambled to keep the ship afloat and safe, as capitán Enrique Spada stood looking carelessly out into the ocean. A crewman walks up to him, half frightened. Crewman 1: 'Captain! ''Spada slightly moves his head. 'Crewman 1: '(Continued) The hurrican is getting closer, we are nowhere near land! '''Spada: And? Is that bad? We are Spaniards! We do not get scared by result of one little thing! Show some courage! The crewman leaves. Spada then turns his head back, and says to himself: 'Spada: '(To himself) One little hurricane will not stop anything... (Chuckles) Spada walks down to the lower deck, paying no attention to the men around him. He begins to notice something pecurliar occuring in the water up ahead. His eyes widen. '' '''Spada: '(Screams) Men! Brace yourselfs! Maelstrom! All heads turn look scared into Spada's eyes.'' All hell breaks lose. Everyone abandones their stations and starts to panic. Spada stays rooted to the spot. His frightened face turns to a smile...'' Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays